the 7th element
by deceased prophet
Summary: Prophet has to take on a new crisis. His parents are dead and his sister is all his to take care of. Equeastria is panicking although most of it is already dwad or at least its supposed to be. In his finnaly hours with this pony fufil his destiny or fall prey to the 7th element:death
1. prolouge

**PROLUGE **

Long ago before celstia had even used the 5 elements of harmony to imprison nightmare moon in the sky there was a legend…. A story about a 6th element one not required for its already there an element that brought permanent harmony one known as death. But along with the legend came a prophecy whos verses go something like this….

When the first 5 fail the 6th will rise

The final seal to the story's end

Death will come with blades in hand

A vengeance here will reprimand

The weakest link will be broken

Only to replaced by the new gods token

**hey guys deceased profit here** **so im planning something big huge even but for this to happen well need ... OC's yep there need just sumbit following info of you o and well be good  
me with oc format like this  
name:  
race:(Pegasus,earthpony,unicorn...etc)  
skin color:  
mane color:  
Tail color:  
top hobbie:  
cutie mark  
sexuality:**


	2. Chapter 1

**That funny feeling**

Deceased prophet hated it when it happened, but for some reason it happened a lot. He got a weird tingle; it happened whenever some pony died which obviously it was often it was the weirdest tingle. And even weirder the next morning he almost always woke up with a new scar and they NEVER fade. And now here he was standing next to one of his best friends watching pinkie pie die she was murdered by a zombie in her sleep her intestines were leaking from her stomach. All he could feel was that tingle running through his stomach now.

It all started when he was 8 her heard a loud scream come from his parents room. when he ran into the his parents room the first thing he saw was somepony holding a bloodied knife he knew that face anywhere it was the cloudsdale killer that's when prophet looked down and noticed his parents laying on the ground dead he got that tingly feeling in his neck where both pony's had been stabbed.

The next morning the scars had appeared. He only had 2 things in mind vengeance and taking care of his little sister rainbow was still only 5 but no one in cloudsdale was a better flyer well except for him. Now prophet is 18 and rainbow is 15. 2 weeks ago celestia had sent a telegram about a virus that eats at pony's brains and turned them in sadistic freaks .


	3. the horrors begin

As Prophet paced his room all he could think of was the Summer Sun Celebration. He was planning to attend it for the first time ever. Suddenly there were three knocks at his door. When he answered the door three royal Pegasus guards were standing in front of him, "Um hey," said Prophet, confused.

"Hello we have a telegram for Deceased Prophet," said the first guard.

"Um, thanks I guess," he said, a bit uncertainly, taking the telegram.

"Well, have a good day," said the second guard and the trio left.

"Yeah thanks," Prophet said, opening the telegram. His eyes widened as he read it;

The message read like this;

ON THIS DAY A HORRIBLE EVENT HAS HAPPENED

A VIRUS HAS BROKEN OUT IN CANTERLOT

IT TURNS NORMAL PONIES IN CANNIBALISTIC PONIES

BRING ALL RESIDENTS OF EACH HOME IN THEIR HOUSES

IF YOU ARE BITTEN BY A PONY PLEASE EVACUATE FROM OTHER PONYS AS THE VIRUS WILL SPREAD TO YOU IF NOT YOU ARE NOT DEAD

PLEASE AS A CITIZEN OF EQUESTRIA SAVE YOURSELF FROM THEM!

Suddenly Prophet felt a tingle run down his back. He knew the virus was ready to kill.

"Rainbow Dash is in Ponyville! I've got to bring her back to Cloudsdale!" shouted Prophet.

Prophet ran to the side of his cloud and jumped… He fell four hundred feet at least then twenty… fifteen to *fwoosh* he spread his wings right before his snout touched the ground. He flew faster than anypony before, three…two…..one…. a blood curdling blast made of red black and green followed his trail, "Ha Sonic Deathboom." When he first landed he had no idea where he was, he had never visited Ponyville before…. This could be a problem.

High above him the moon and the stars got into alignment to unleash the nightmare of a thousand years ago.

Xxxxx

Hey people

You're wondering holy ** what's next well you can wait but still ocs would be nice, here's how, just either pm me or post your oc in reviews like this;

Name:  
Age:  
Race:  
Gender:  
Eye color:  
Coat color:  
Mane/tail color:  
Sexuality: Either Mares or Stallions (this will affect whether your oc is shipped or not)  
Cutie Mark:  
Special Talent:


	4. i think therye here

**I THINK THERE HERE**

He zoomed through sugarcube corner when suddenly his eyes met the most beautiful mare he ever saw. She had a gorgeous white coat with the prettiest red and black mane with pink eyes full of the best kind of life. *splash* prophet suddenly found himself head over hoof…in a fountain.

"hello, would you like some help?"asked the unicorn

"um yeah do you know rainbow dash?"

"alittle"

"can you help me find her?"

"last I heard she was at ajs doing a barn raise"

"one more question"

"sure anything"

"can you bring me there im new here?"

"sure but need a hoof?"

"no thanks"

As prophet climbed out of the fountain he couldn't help but stare at the beautiful unicorn.

"im fairy tale by the way"

"uh ok im prophet deceased prophet"

"imtimidating and I see youre quite the lookout"

"oh sorry for staing its just you look amazing"

"thanks so why do you wanna find rainbow so bad?"

" Well shes my little sister"

"seriously no way that's gotta be interesting"

"90 percent of the time yeah"

After walking 20 or so minutes they arrived at sweet apple acres.

"where here"acknowledged fairy "rainbow you gotta a visitor!"

"sweet who?" asked rainbow

"says hes your brother"

"prophet?"

"yep"

"no way"

"hey little sis"

"how did you find me?"

"uh this super beautiful mare helped me"

"seriously bro"

"shut up"

"yeah so why are you here?"

" I got a letter from celestia"

"everyone did but the virus wont be here for a while"

"**HHHHHHEEEEEELLLLLLPPPP!" **screamed a new pony

"actually its already here"


	5. the attack on apple acres

as the mare galloped towards them at full speed fairy tales heart dropped standing next her was deceased prophet the most amazing stallion she ever met (her life was uh...quite boring in a polite way) but galloping towards her was her best friend since pony high grey rain.  
"grey!" she called  
"Fairy tale? help me!"  
fairy mind kicked into over drive she had no idea how to save grey without getting herself killed as well. after all the look on those ponys eyes screamed murder it was kinda scary.  
"um fairy?" prophet asked surprisingly calm for their situation.  
"yes that's a mare" fairy knew he was probably commenting on greys overly manly voice  
"not my question but great to know"  
"oh well can you help her for me "  
"that was my question"  
"good"  
prophet flew into the air.  
"wait prophet"  
"yeah?"  
"be careful"  
he had a plan already he always kept the knife from the stallion who killed in parents under his wing like some sort of revenge statement to the world. he pulled it out from under his wing right before he touched the ground almost immediately he was attacked by the first zombie it stabbed at him with its horn but he parried and slit its jugular he felt the tingle across his neck instantaneously  
the next one charged at him he fit the blade right in its rib cage the curve made it turn into its stomach yet another tingle before he could react the third one jumped at him he was pinned to the ground by it when suddenly another blade went through its eyebrow  
"I told you not to hurt yourself" fairy joked  
"why cant I get hurt?"  
"because if I have to repopulate equestrian when this is over I guarantee you the stallion that helps me do it better be pretty **ing cute"  
"oh celestia save me"  
"excuse me but well you guys were having the time of youre lives flirting well murdering zombies the zombies were murdering me so yeah quit before I puke" grey interrupted  
"fine"they two ponys said at the exact same time  
"yes and bro we need shelter" rainbow also interrupted  
"k"  
"and bring youre gf to"  
" shes not my gf?...yet."


	6. THE GODPONY

THE GOD PONY

When the three pony's had returned to the group everypon y was already panicking  
"Where do we go?"  
"Were all gonna die!"  
"How many are already dead?"  
"**who** is already dead"  
"Why **me**"  
"What about my mane?"  
"**QUIET**!"yelled rainbow dash  
She yelled so loud even prophet took a step back."everypony get it gonna make it no matter first we need food,shelter,and weapons" rainbow continued "does anypony know where we can get those?"  
"We can use sweet apple acres for food"apple Jack said matter of factly  
"And my library for shelter"twilight contributed  
"And I have a huge weapons stash"came a new voice"I'm darkstar I used to work for the royal guard" the new pony looked exactly like prophet except instead of green in his mane he had red"by the way your an amazing fighter prophet"  
"Hhow do you know my name"prophet stumbled.  
"Easy...I'm your godpony"darkstar offered  
"No your not if you were you wouldn't have let me and rainbow fend for ourselves all these years!" Prophet had never been as defensive as he was now it scared everypony even fairy-tale was getting nervous  
"I was your father best friend in ponyhigh. After we got out he met your mom and started a family he then had you I was the godpony years past until I could see you so I joined the royal guard a few years later I was stationed in a place to Important to mention then your parents were killed I begged celestia to let me go but she wouldn't allow it that's why I never helped I tried but I couldn't. this virus is the only reason I'm allowed to be here because canterlot has already...fallen

_**Hey everypony**_

_**Guess what?**_

_**I still need ocs **_

_**Just pm me or post a review like this**_

_**name**_

_**Race**_

_**Gender**_

_**Skin color**_

_**Mane color**_

_**Cutie mark**_

_**Special talent**_

_**Sexuality**_

_**If its open to shipping**_

_**Ps im going for at least 25 chapters in this fic so its long yes but im making them short **_

_**It makes "scenes" in case this ever becomes famous XD what a wonderful thought**_


	7. BEAUTIFUL CHAOS

After Rainbow Dash got the group to calm down and divided everyone into three task teams. Team One had Fairy Tale, Prophet, and...Darkstar. Prophet was happy fairy tale was here but Darkstar not so much. It was either him or Rainbow and he didn't want to scar his little sister. Plus they were sent to retrieve the weapons from the stash.

Team Two had Applejack, Rainbow, and Grey Rain. They had to gather as much food as possible.

Team Three had Twilight, Pinkie, all the other survivors. They had to establish a base in Twilight's library.

After a long time of walking, Prophet finally decided to break the silence  
"Hey Darkstar"  
"Yeah"  
"If you knew you were a god pony then why'd you join the royal guard?"  
"Well my brother..."  
"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU'RE BROTHER!"  
"Lower your voice boy he's a huge part of why I did."  
"Oh I'm sorry..."  
"Anyway he was a mercenary. He used shadow magic as his strongest weapon."  
"But that's the most illegal thing ever, everypony knows that?"  
"Yes he was caught Luna and Celestia had to hunt him down when they caught him he was sentenced to death. I had to join the guard to lower his sentence. He was banished to the Everfree Forest. I soon became a captain but then I found your parents were dead but Celestia wouldn't let me go..."  
"Profit move!" Fairy yelled in her highest scream as a zompony jumped for his throat.  
"HOLY **" the terror in prophets voice was clear  
Before he could even pull his blade Darkstar already had a knife through the zomponies throat. There was the tingle except it was comforting this time. The next thing he knew all three ponies were pinned to the ground destined to die under dead ponies.

Suddenly the three zomponies fell dead. In the bodies were holes spewing wisps of black fog.  
"Come on brother, don't let your guard down" the voice was shrill and insane  
"Umbra? Is that you, but how?" Darkstar had a unbeatable look of confusion  
"Yes its me brother, after the plague broke out I came to Ponyville. I love this beautiful chaos."

_**HEY EVERYPONY**_

_**I hope your enjoying this so far **_

_**I've had some awesome reviews from betas**_

_**so I'm going to write another fanfic soon but...**_

_**I've got to thank my readers for helping me get this far so...**_

_**YOUR OC will be the star for the next fanfic**_

_**either pm me or post your oc with the usual format **_

**_name_**

**_Race_**

**_Gender_**

**_Skin color_**

**_Mane color_**

**_Cutie mark_**

**_Special talent_**

**_Sexuality_**

**_If its open to shipping_**

**but...also add why your oc should get its own fanfic im choosing 3 for winners ill post the winners in chapter 15 **

**p.s. please don't be a hog keep it to one oc per person**


	8. Beggers prize

The beggers prize  
As applejack looked for apples she realized how dumb the idea was to split up for more apples. Sweet apples acres had always been infested by animals but what if they can get the virus too?

Almost immediatly after she thought that a new pony jumped out at her. She reared prepared to show this pony what for.

"WAIT DONT HURT ME!"the pony screamed  
"why shouldnt I?"questioned aj  
"because im not infected im here getting apples with my marefriend".  
"and whos your marefriend?"  
"Crystalheart..."  
"your...Your dating an allicorn?¿?¿?"  
"yeah"  
Almost on que two screams were sent up like flares.  
"no no no this can't happen I love her"the new pony started whimpering.  
"chill out uh whats your name?"  
"my names um uh"  
"spit it out"  
"Starlight truth"  
Applejack rolled her eyes Starlight was a bigger wimp then scootaloo and shes a chicken. She bucked Starlight onto her flank and started to sprint away.  
Rainbow heard the screams and immediately started flying. Apples could wait Greyrain was in trouble,as she flew over where the screams originated ,she saw Greyrain and Crystal heart. Crystal was Candace's younger sister. They were surrounded by seven zomponys. Rainbow saw one chance to save flew as far up as she could...  
"Cannonball!"she twisted her body well spinning in air she came down on the ground it knocked the wind out of her...And the rainbows. A nuclear size rainbow spread through the air it ripened all the apples in the area but better yet it killed the zomponys. It must've been all the energy suddenly charging through their body because they all disintegrated.

Greyrain had been so reluctant to go through this mission. She hated the zombpony they killed her sister and her 2 best friends. She had been hanging out at sugar cube corner with the cutie mark crusaders when suddenly the door exploded. She tried to protect them but they were to fast. Grey rain pulled her blade they killed scootaloo first. Shes had been through the rainbow factory but still the zomponys ended it fast. Her lil sister was dead in 10 seconds flat. She ran from them ran to sweet apple acres later after prophet saved her she found they were just alike. A pony with a vengeance with a little sister. they had to protect nopony knew the relationship. Now rainbow had saved her instead of her brother. Her life was now the beggers prize.


	9. Hero everypony wubbed

The hero every pony WUBBED  
As team 3 approached the library one of the pony's. Started whining  
"Oh my mane it must be hideous!" Of course it was Rarity.  
"Rarity will you shut the buck up? We don't need to draw any more attention to ourselves then we already have!" Twilight pleaded  
"Well that's not very nice!"pinke shot at twilight  
"But its true!" Fluttershy shot back "uh I think " Fluttershy scooted back cowardly when suddenly something moaned  
"Oh no" Twilight realized that they were surrounded by glowing red eyes  
"Somepony help us" rarity whined. Almost on question a blue light plowed into the zombies obliterating everything in its path along with the beam came dubstep?  
"Awww yeah Vinyl in the house!"sure enough standing on the other side of the street was Vinyl Scratch accompanied by Octavia and...Team 1!  
"Watch out!"screamed somepony who was obviously a huge hick. Then Apple Jack was upon a zompony that was trying to sneak up on fluttershy beating its skull in with a branch. More eyes lit up In the shadows along with the zomponys screams. The zomponys were surrounded again.

Prophet felt power surge through his body every scar on him started to burn but the burning wasn't painful it was comforting suddenly his flank started to tingle on it was his new cutie mark. It was a biohazard sign. Prophet knew what it meant it was time to begin the end of the dead. He ran at every zompony he could fine slashing stabbing hacking until one finally pinned him down his whole body tingled. Its itched so bad when suddenly his scars disappeared replaced with his black coat. He felt nauseous when suddenly a horn grew out of his head. He knew what to do he summoned all of his power and shot at the zomponys head. Quickest then light its head exploded blood spattered everywhere when Prophet got up he realized every zombpony was dead and every pony had there jaws wide open in awe  
"Sweet celestia I had my mouth open" prophet said as be began to puke blood that was not his own.  
"Oh celestia get him in the library now!" Darkstar screamed. As Prophet was dragged into the library Fairy tale was by prophets side the whole time to scared to even realize her brother Bookmaker standing at a book shelf. When prophet awoke standing over him where Rainbowdash,Fairy-tale,Bookmaker and Darkstar. The first thing prophet registered was Bookmaker saying that his little sister is way to young for a stallionfriend  
Oh well he thought before he fainted again

Hey everypony prophet here well I got plenty of ocs for now but I'm super glad I have such awesome readers just hoping prophet turning into a Alicorn didn't upset anypony it was the only was I could get in some epic humor gore and turn the focus back to Prophet. Till next I'm out!


	10. surviaval of the fittest

**Survival of the fittest**  
"Ok everypony gather round" prophet tried to round up the aroused they had all calmed down,prophet saw a look in everyponys' eyes, a look of gratitude thanks fear and anticipation. They need me he thought  
"We have been in this library for two days now. After i turned into an Alicorn and realized my destiny you elected me as your leader. We now have 16 survivors here but there may be more on the street and if were to survive with as many ponies as possible we'll have to search everywhere" Everypony had a look of bravery ready to kill to prove they will survive.  
"Weve voted therye will be three teams again one for each major city. Ponyville, Manehatten, and Canterlot. The teams are posted on the wall"  
Everypony ran to the wall each hoping to be teamed with friends. It seemed as if the ponies were getting roles for plays but definitely not running into a zompony infested world with probable death.  
**Team 1=ponyville  
Leader=twilight sparkle**  
Rainbowdash  
Pinkie pie  
Fluttershy  
Rarity  
Applejack  
**  
Team 2=Manehatten  
Leader=Crystal heart  
**Greyrain  
Starlight truth  
Octavia  
Vinyl scratch  
**  
Team 3=Canterlot  
Leader=Deceasedprofit  
**Fairy tale  
Darkstar  
Umbradusk  
Bookmaker

"Now everypony find your leader and group up. Well assign supplies once all groups are organized" The ponys calmy organized themselves according to the list. Prophet was pretty sure they could've made a drill pony cry with pride.

_**Hey everypony **_

_**I realize this chapter was short but that's because im making an onslaught of 3 chapters again yes they'll splitinot teams but instead of each team only having one adventurous chapter this time they'll all have 3 **_

_**Its basically gonna go **_

_**1**_

_**2**_

_**3**_

_**1**_

_**2**_

_**3**_

_**1**_

_**2**_

_**3**_

_**12**_

_**123**_

_**Ill also be posting an oc guide for the story but I may need a few more ocs to**_


	11. Harmony unlocked

Harmony UNLOCKED  
As the first 6 walked by sugar cube corner they heard a whimpering from around a corner they each slowy turned therye heads towards eachother they knew the wimper. It was derpy but she was a weird pony what if shes a weird zompony to.  
"Rarity can you use a light spell?"  
"Sure one second" light suddenly burst into the darkened night. The new light caused the pony to retreat.  
"Sugarcube are you ok?" Asked Aj hoping for a answer and not a groan or moan  
"I just wanted muffins but now mommy and daddy are dead but the ponies stay away from me it's like they know im...Diffrent"  
"Derpy just come with us well help you ok?" Fluttershy used her quitest voice to convice her to come  
"Ok" The ponies started walking again when Derpy came to a sudden halt  
"Therye here" she picked up a led pipe and pointed to a herd of zomponies ripping the intenstines out of a pony's stomach. The scary part was the pony was still screaming  
"Hahaha lol" pinkie was laughing nervously  
"Um Pinkie i don't think we laugh them away"  
A groaning came from behind Rainbowdash but she had been prepared she took the wire Prophet had assigned her and wrapped it around the ponies neck. It gurgled blood spouting around it's neck. The blood going in Rainbows face only enraged her further. She made and the zompony's head rolled to the ground joined by a fountain of blood. Then a zompony attacked Twilight it bit at her left wing tearing it from her body in a bloody mess. Twilight screamed blasting her in the face with a beam. Its head swelled then exploded with puss and blood as if popping an infected limb. Rarity had tried to overtake three zomponies but they each ripped at her body. Slashing with therye claws that looked as if they were a sloths attached to a tiger blood splurted everywhere. Fluttershy squealed but then toughened up she weilded an axe she swung to the side the axs entered the ponies side puncturing every vital organ possible it had no chance of survival. She swung down at the next its spinal cord either was crushed or cut as more blood splashed from its throat.  
"NOPONY TOUCHES MY FRIENDS!"she screamed turning the axe using the spike to rupture the last zompony's skull. Apple jack was taking on two zomponys . She took the pipe from derpy, she obviously didn't need it she had pulled a machete out of no where and laying around her weree several dead zomponys. Well admiring the site the zomponies had snuck up on Aj when she looked back she had a claw by her face. She stabbed the zomponies head with the end of her pipe then ripped it from its body. She bruttaly murdered the other pony with its friends severed head. Out of nowhere a blast echoed through the air  
"Eat party!" Pinkie screamed as she rocketed confetti through the zomponys body. Imagine thousands of papercuts running through your body. Thats what the zompony felt.  
"I think therye all dead" twilight pointed out as Fluttershy continuously beat the shit out of the zompony who killed rarity even though it was the first to die.  
"Twilight me,Fluttershy, and Derpy will fly overhead as lookouts.  
"I can't fly my wing was bit two weeks ago but i don't feel infected I feel like im not diffrent anymore,i feel energized" Derpy stated  
Hey everypony deceasedprofit here so I'm going camping this weekend and i got banned from  
Equestria  
So when i get back on the computer be prepared for A HUGE wave of chapters  
Also if you submitted an oc please pm me b/c I'm thinking of writing a fic for each ocs backstory  
Then one from the 7th element from there view but i need approval so if i don't get a pm im just gonna make it no matter what  
The pm is just so i'm not stealing ur chiz


	12. Chapter 12

"GET OUT OF MY CITY ZOMBITCHES!"

The scream put starlight truth on his hooves almost immediately as a warrior charged at crystal heart. they had been in manehattan for two hours when suddenly a pony jumped out and tried to stab the group. he felt horrible he could only save starlight truth the pony was two fast. After the pony went for Crystal heart he immediately went bezerker mode. he pushed the pony off but she was too quick and slashed his shoulder.

"what do you want?!" he yelled he knew this was the end

"for you zombitches to fucking die!

the pony threw a grenade and ran killing every pony but him but now he fell and died...

_**sorry guys im not feeling this story anymore**_

_**I've got way to many things to do another one**_

_**will come out but this one hit a dead end sorry**_


	13. Chapter 13

_PROPHET SUDDENLY JUMPED OUT OF BED  
"MY GOD THAT DREAM WAS HORRIBLE"_

_**SO THATS THE END **_


End file.
